The Sands of Time
by Lancelotlaureate
Summary: They had been best friends when they had adventured together in Cathay, but now Susan and Ping Cho were older and they often wondered what became of the other.


The old woman Ping Cho looked down at the faces of her three granddaughters as they sat bundled together under some blankets. The night's chill found its way into their home, and she shivered as she sat in her wooden chair. Her long grey hair was plaited, and her face, though lined and creased, showed the utmost beauty, and her eyes were still as radiant and full of innocence as they had been in her younger days. It looked as though the years had bought some unkindness too, and those experiences showed deeply in her face, in the lines around her eyes and mouth. Her granddaughters knew that she had seen adventure in her life and had become wiser because of the experiences.

"Dear Grandmother," said her youngest granddaughter as she leaned against her sisters in the cold. "Tell us about the girl you once knew, the girl from the stars."

"Oh, I think I've told you that many times before."

"Can we hear it again?"

Ping Cho smiled and nodded. "Oh it was a long time ago. I was in my sixteenth year, so innocent and full of life back then."

...

Susan and Ping Cho sat in the bedroom of the tent they shared in the year 1289. It had been long and perilous so far on their journey and they huddled together as another sandstorm furiously unleashed its menace outside.

"Messer Marco is very suspicious of you Susan."

Susan nodded. "And are you, Ping Cho?"

Ping Cho looked down shyly. "No, Susan, I trust you very much. You have been such a dear friend to me these past weeks."

"I only wish you could come with me Ping Cho. There's so many things that I could show you, so many places to visit and people to meet."

Ping Cho giggled. "You must live in a very fascinating place, one without rule or restriction."

"It's not always as good as it sounds," Susan said as she got into a more comfortable position on the bed and literally hugged her pillow as if she were squeezing it of life. "I've always wanted to belong somewhere, share a life, and settle down. I suppose I've never had that kind of life, you know?"

Ping Cho placed her arm around Susan's shoulder. "I understand."

"One day we may both have what we wish for."

...

"Did you ever see her again?" the middle granddaughter asked from the comfort of the warm blanket.

Ping Cho, now at the window, looked out sadly as she watched the sandstorm batter the landscape; the same as it had done when she was a girl, so many years earlier.

"I did not ever see her again, never encountered my old friend. I often regret words unsaid. Sometimes I dream of her."

...

"Ping Cho!" Susan said aloud as she opened her eyes, realising she had fallen asleep in the early evening, alone by the fire. She stood up wearily and looked into the mirror. Her eyes were tired, and her hair was black with flashes of silvery grey in her advancing age. She sighed as she looked around the empty room, noticing she was alone.

"I wonder sometimes," she said, her tone soft and meek. She thought for a moment and then stood by the window and peered outside. The stars were out and were twinkling delicately above in the still blackness of the night sky. "I wonder about that girl. That sweet and pretty girl I met such a long time ago in Cathay. I wonder whatever became of her."

...

Susan started to leave, but Ping Cho caught her gently on the arm, not wanting her to go. The travellers headed into the TARDIS but Susan stopped before going in, and turned to face Ping Cho for one last time.

"I'll never forget you Susan," Ping Cho said as she bowed her head in sadness.

"Nor I you, Ping Cho."

Susan smiled and then leaned forward and kissed her friend softly on the lips. The kiss was quick but it said all it needed to say. Susan smiled and stood facing the girl for a few moments. Neither of them dared to move too quickly and spoil a precious moment.

"Susan, you must hurry," Ping Cho finally said with urgency. "Your caravan, quickly!"

Susan hesitated for a moment and then finally walked into the TARDIS, not looking back. She shut the doors behind her and sighed. Her body crumpled down into a heap as a stray tear fell down her cheek. Ian and Barbara watched on but did little to crowd her.

"Susan my dear, what on earth's the matter with you, child?" the Doctor muttered from behind the time rotor, oblivious to how she was feeling.

Susan looked down in sadness. "You wouldn't understand, Grandfather." He'd never understand what it felt like to say goodbye to a friend you felt so connected to. She'd got on so well with Ping Cho that she doubted she'd make a friend as good for a long time. She raced over to the scanner to where Ping Cho's face was fading from view on the screen. "Goodbye Ping Cho."

...

"Goodbye Susan, my dear one," Ping Cho replied as she saw the caravan fade from the distance. "May the stars be forever graced by your presence."

...

The old lady Ping Cho smiled.

"Sometimes I think of Susan when the brightest star shines. I know that is her, children. I know she is smiling at me from far away and sending us love and guidance."

...

"For you Ping Cho," Susan said as she put out the fire and wrapped herself in a warm jumper. She looked around at the empty house, so devoid of life since David had died. "For you, my Ping Cho."

She returned to the window and blew a kiss at the direction of the sky.


End file.
